


You’re kidding, right?

by actuallypunny



Series: CMYK shipping [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Minor Violence, Multi, im porting my writing over from google docs and its a hassle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallypunny/pseuds/actuallypunny
Summary: Reese learns something unfortunate about his closest friends.





	You’re kidding, right?

**Author's Note:**

> “Reese, we’ve got to come clean.”  
“See, the thing is...”  
“Viero and I were both Agent 4.”

“Please… Tell me you’re joking.”

Reese looked to Beetle and Viero for some sort of explanation. The way the taller avoided his eyes, the expression the shorter had as his eyes brimmed with tears.  
Reese laughed nervously as he backed away from the two.  
“This has got to be a joke, right? Someone’s funny idea of a prank? There’s no - there’s no fucking way.” He clapped a hand to his forehead, brushing his hair back. Not knowing where to look. He hated the expressions on their faces. Their looks of pity, of sorrow as they watched him deny the truth. He hated it.  
These two boys he’d grown so close to…  
It suddenly felt like he didn’t know them at all.

Realisation dawned on Reese.  
He felt his body move of its own accord. Without thinking twice, he paced towards Beetle and shoved him onto the ground. He could hear Vie’s shocked cry clearly, choosing to ignore him as he glared at the fallen boy.  
“Reese, what’s gotten into you?! This isn’t-“  
Beetle was interrupted as he was pulled up from the ground, his collar balled up in his assailant’s fists. Viero rushed forward to pull the boys apart as Reese spoke.  
“How could you? How fucking could you? I could’ve had it all! I could’ve been the one to rescue Callie, return the Zapfish, I should’ve been the hero! I could’ve fucking done it too, if that bitch-“ he spat the expletive like a foul taste. “-didn’t decide I was too good for her!” He shook Beetle, his head lolling a little as he tried prying Reese’s grip off his collar.  


“...Marie?”  
Reese scowled at the mention of her name.  
“Yes! Her! I was perfect for the job! I did everything she asked, and more! And I still wasn’t good enough.” His grip tightened as he lifted Beetle higher. “What makes you good enough? What do you have that I don’t?! I don’t get it!”  
“Reese, stop!” Viero grabbed Reese’s wrist. He loosened his grip on the other boy. Beetle took the opportunity to escape his hold as Viero put himself between the two.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“I wish I knew! I wish I fucking knew!”  
The silence between the trio was deafening, broken only by Reese’s heavy breathing. He pointed at Beetle with a shaking hand.  
“How come you won out? You, the kindest, the most soft-hearted out of us? How did you confront the Octarians and not have nightmares about it?”  
His voice cracked as he sank to his knees in front of the two boys.  
“How come you’re not broken like I am, even after all that?” 

He hunched over, propping himself up with his arms as he tried so desperately to escape their gaze. As they watched this sad, broken man wracked with sobs cry his heart out onto the pavement. He pounded his clenched fist on the ground, wanting something, anything to let his feelings out on.  
Beetle and Viero only looked on as Reese let go of grief and anger he’d held onto for years.

“It’s not fair. It’s not fucking fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> beetle belongs to @magnanimousmilk on instagram. viero belongs to @puddledrinker on instagram.
> 
> originally written 25th may 2019.


End file.
